Professor Alphonse Elric
by Disciple of Flamel
Summary: It has been months since the Promised Day. Father was defeated and the world saved, at the cost of many lives. Edward and Alphonse Elric have started making plans to travel to Drachma and Xing, respectively. Alphonse's plans change when an old man, with a ludicrously long beard, and a boy with a lightning shaped scar appear on their doorstep, however...


PROFESSOR ALPHONSE ELRIC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or the Harry Potter series. They are all property of their respective copyright holders.

* * *

Prologue: The Second Stop

Harry followed closely behind Dumbledore as they left Slughorn's "borrowed" house. Harry wasn't entirely sure what to make of the man, a rare occurrence as he thought himself to be a relatively good judge of character. True there was that one incident with the fake Mad-Eye, but in his defense fighting dragons left one with little energy to spare on studying people. It was clear that Dumbledore trusted the man, so that dispelled any immediate distrust but Slughorn was certainly an... _eccentric_ man, that much was certain. Harry's attention was brought to Dumbledore as he spoke abruptly.

"I'm afraid we have one more stop on our journey before I drop you off at the Weasley's" the Headmaster said.

"One more stop? We're not apparating there, are we sir?" Harry asked remembering the unpleasant sensation accompanied with the act.

"I'm afraid we are. It's much to far away for us to get there any other way."

"Oh, I see. Might I ask where we're going then?"

"Ah yes, of course. I need to meet with another one of old acquaintances. I plan on asking him to come to Hogwarts as well." Dumbledore explained.

"Another Professor then, sir? I thought that with Mister Slughorn returning to Hogwarts all positions were filled?"

"You are correct, Harry. We currently have a Professor at Hogwarts for each one of our subjects. We plan on having a new course available at Hogwarts this year, however, necessitating the recruitment of another Professor."

"Another subject, sir? Like an entire new course?" asked Harry quite surprised.

"Yes, an entire new course, Harry. I do understand this is rather sudden but for one thing I only _just_ received a tip about his location. I have been looking for the man for quite a while. He is a rather difficult man to track down. For all I know, he might not even be there, but I would still like to try. With everything that happened last year I felt that introducing this new class would be very beneficial to our students. Of course not _all_ of us were as enthusiastic about this as I, but honestly I feel this to be necessary." Dumbledore said still walking towards the outskirts of town, to find a suitable spot to Apparate."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You still haven't said what this subject is." Harry said. his curiosity having been peaked by Dumbledore's vague answer.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. My mind has been rather preoccupied as of late, you see. The new subject is Alchemy. Well, that is _if_ we can find Hohenheim. Even if we do, I couldn't blame him he said no. It's been a long time since we were friends so he could very well refuse. If I remember Hohenheim correctly, however, then we shouldn't have any problems. He isn't the sort of man to say no to a request from an old friend, no matter how long ago said friendship was."

"Hohenheim?"

"Yes, Von Hohenheim. He is a celebrated alchemist in his homeland, credited with quite a few breakthroughs and discoveries." said Dumbledore, gesturing to Harry to hold onto his arm for apparation.

"Isn't Alchemy like poti... wait a minute. Sir, if I heard correctly, you said in _his_ homeland. Are you saying we're about to apparate to another _country_?"

"Oh yes, we will be traveling to Amestris." said Dumbledore about as casually as if he were disusing the weather.

"Damn it."

Harry barley even had time to brace before he felt it. It was like being pushed through an incredibly tight tube; incredibly uncomfortable and claustrophobic. When everything had finally settled and Harry's feet had found solid ground once more, he looked up to see a rather large house set atop a small hill. What startled Harry however was that it was morning. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. Some what disconcerting as less than ten seconds it had been nearing midnight.

"Ah, yes. Amestris is rather far way as you see. On the other side of the Earth in fact." Dumbledore explained, having noticed Harry's curiosity.

"Well, come now. Let us make haste! The sooner we find out if Hohenheim is really here or not, the sooner we can go home."

"Coming sir!"

"Alchemy, huh? The school year hasn't even started and yet there's all this going on. Well, it seems this year certainly won't be boring." Harry thought as he followed his Headmaster on the path towards the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, hello everyone! That was the prologue to my FMA:B X HP fan fiction. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and as such any and all feedback is _greatly_ appreciated. I plan on keeping this updated as regularly as possible, but as I am a student there might be lulls in my activity. That being said, you can expect an update a week at the _bare_ _minimum._ Also, though I have checked this before posting, I apologize for any errors, grammatical or otherwise, that may have escaped my notice. Oh and apologies for the lack-luster and spoiler filled name of this fan fiction. I'm not very good with coming up with names...

Thanks once again for reading my work!

Sincerely,

Disciple of Flamel.


End file.
